


Buổi trưa

by nobunakira



Series: Một ngày [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Guilt, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy, Cựu Tử Thần Thực Tử và Thần Sáng đương nhiệm, giữa trưa bật tỉnh dậy khi phát hiện ra gối ôm của mình đang thở phập phồng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buổi trưa

Ánh nắng gay gắt sau hàng mi làm Draco lóa mắt. Nó quay mình ngược lại với ánh nắng, rúc thật sâu vào trong chăn. Cơ thể nó nhức nhức, nhưng là thứ đau nhức dễ chịu mà lâu rồi nó không có được.

Nó chợt nhận ra cái chăn mà mình đang ôm… phập phồng và có kèm theo tiếng “thình thịch” đều đều. Nó mở choàng mắt và nhảy dựng lên.

“H…Hua… Hả?” – Harry đần thối Potter cũng giật mình bật dậy ngó quanh với cặp mắt ngái ngủ.

Rồi những kí ức từ đêm qua cho tới sáng nay dần dần trở về trong đầu Draco.

Nó nhớ tới đến những ngày Potter đã cố nói chuyện với nó. Tuy thế Draco đã đáp trả bằng những lời lẽ sắc như dao khiến Potter phải tức giận rút lui. Nó biết việc cải thiện tình trạng mối quan hệ của nó với Potter sẽ có cực kì nhiều cái lợi. Nhưng… nhưng cả hai đã quá quen nói chuyện với nhau bằng những câu chửi và nắm đấm. Bộ óc Slytherin bé bỏng của nó thực thích nghi không kịp. Trước khi nó nghĩ tới được một câu chào hỏi nào thân thiện hơn chút như “Chào, hôm nay trời đẹp nhỉ?” thì cái miệng của nó đã phun ra những câu nó biết sẽ khiến gã tóc đen phải nhăn mặt một cách hiệu quả nhất.

Đó là phản xạ tự nhiên có điều kiện! Không phải lỗi của Draco!

Và rồi tối qua, khi Potter xuất hiện bên nó với vẻ say mèm, Draco đã mất cảnh giác. Potter, say đến không biết gì, đã hôn Draco. Không chỉ một mà rất rất nhiều lần. Tới thời điểm đó, sau khi bị hút hết oxi từ phổi bởi sự tấn công dữ dội của miệng Potter, gã đã độn thổ đưa nó về nhà gã và cả hai chơi nhau tới bến.

Draco chẳng thể phủ nhận Potter đã chạm đến nơi nào đó sâu thẳm trong lòng nó.

Gã đã chầm chậm khám phá cơ thể nó, những ngón tay mò mẫn khắp nơi, tôn thờ cơ thể nó như một con chiên tôn thờ Chúa, nhẹ nhàng như sợ cơ thể nó sẽ tan vỡ vậy.

Gã đã cuồng nhiệt đánh dấu nó bằng lưỡi và môi. Chiếm trọn lấy nó.

Gã đã cố để làm nó thỏa mãn nhất, cố để làm nó thích.

Cứ như thể… cứ như thể…

Khi mọi chuyện đã xong, gã ôm chặt nó vào lòng, nhưng hơi thở quện đầy mùi rượu của gã là thứ khiến Draco choàng tỉnh sau cơn đê mê. Potter say, gã hành động như kẻ say, gã sẽ làm thế này với bất cứ ai ngồi đó với gã. Điều tồi tệ nhất, Draco biết Potter say, và đã lợi dụng điều ấy để tự thỏa mãn bản thân mình bởi đã rất lâu rồi, chẳng còn ai muốn chạm tới cơ thể nó như chạm vào cơ thể của một người tình. Nó đã không thể chịu đựng nổi khi nhìn vào gương mặt Potter lúc ấy, Draco quay lưng lại với gã rồi nằm ra sát mép giường. Nó âm thầm lắng nghe hơi thở của Potter vang vọng trong căn phòng ngủ cho tới khi hơi thở đó đều đặn báo hiệu Potter đã ngủ say. Nước mắt nó ứa ra thành dòng, nó cố nuốt xuống những tiếng thổn thức. Draco chợt thấy mình thật đáng kinh tởm.

Khi mặt trời mới hơi hé đằng đông, nó nhẹ nhàng ngồi dậy, tránh không nhìn tới Potter và tìm nhà tắm. Nó ếm một bùa im lặng thật mạnh rồi mở vòi hoa sen lên. Draco để mặc dòng nước mơn trớn da thịt mình. Nó nhận ra những dấu hôn của Potter trên ngực mình. Sau chiến tranh, mọi thứ đều khó khăn với nó, không ai muốn quan hệ với gia tộc Malfoy, cha mẹ còn thúc giục nó cưới Astoria, một cô gái thuần huyết mà nó chỉ gặp một hai lần lúc còn nhỏ, trong nỗ lực cứu vớt gia tộc khỏi khủng hoảng. Draco đã chẳng thể nói cho ông bà biết nó thích đàn ông, rằng nó và Blaise đã từng hẹn hò vài tháng khi còn ở trong trường.

Ngoài tay Hufflepuff cộng sự mà Draco đã mất bao công mua chuộc cũng như đe dọa, Potter là người duy nhất đã có ý định đối xử với nó như một người bạn. Vậy mà Draco đã…

Draco khóc thật to. Nó gào thét về tất cả những gì bất công mà nó phải chịu đựng.

Nó tự chửi mắng sự ngu ngốc của mình.

“Này.” – Potter lên tiếng, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của nó. – “Chào buổi sáng.” Gã mỉm cười thật dịu dàng khi Draco nhìn gã.

“Trưa rồi, đồ đần.” – Draco buột miệng. ‘Rút ngay câu đó lại đi!!! Xin lỗi mau, thằng ngốc!!!’ gào lên trong đầu nó. Nó cau mày, chờ đợi sự thất vọng hiện trên mặt Potter.

Nhưng nụ cười của gã còn mở rộng hơn. “Chào buổi trưa,” – gã vươn tay vuốt nhẹ mái tóc Draco. – “Đói không? Mình đi ăn nhé? Hoặc tao có thể làm một bữa thịnh soạn cho cả hai đứa, ngay tại đây, trong nhà tao. Tụi mình có thể ăn trên giường. Tao có mứt dâu cực ngon và tao rất thích phết nó lên khắp ng-”

“Đồ con lợn!”- Draco thét lên. – “Mày mà làm gì mông tao lần nữa trong vòng hôm nay, tao sẽ nguyền cho mày rơi bi, biết chưa?”

Potter, cuối cùng cũng đã biết thất vọng, nhìn nó với ánh mắt long lanh của một con cún bị đá vào bụng. “‘Trong vòng hôm nay’? Ý mày là ngay cả tối nay, trong khi hoặc sau khi tụi mình hẹn hò ở cái nhà hàng Á mà mày chọn?”

Draco có thể thấy mặt mình đỏ phừng lên.

Khi nó bước ra khỏi phòng tắm sáng đó, nhìn thấy Potter đã thức dậy và ngồi trên giường, trái tim của nó như thể rớt xuống sàn nhà được.

Potter ngồi đó, bên những ánh nắng ùa vào từ cửa sổ, một nỗi buồn trĩu nặng phủ khắp cơ thể gã. Ngay khi cửa phòng tắm mở, đầu Potter giật mạnh về phía tiếng động, gã nhìn thấy ngay Draco, trần truồng, đứng đó. Xấu hổ bởi chính hành động của mình tối hôm qua cũng như việc không có quần áo, Draco quay lưng lại với Potter, vớ vội chiếc quần nó tìm thấy mà mặc vội vào.

Nó biết có lẽ Potter không muốn ai ở Bộ phát hiện ra sự việc tối qua, nên Draco đã nói với Potter rằng nó sẽ tới Bộ trước, Potter có thể tới sau. Việc đó sẽ khiến người ta không… nghi ngờ. Nhưng có tiếng nói nhỏ nhoi sâu thẳm trong Draco lại muốn biêt liệu Potter có nhớ chút nào ngày hôm qua, liệu Potter có muốn dính dáng chút nào với nó không. Nên nó nhắc tới nhà hàng Pansy đã kể nhiều lần, đơn phương tuyên bố với Potter cả hai sẽ có một buổi hẹn ăn tối ở đó. Khi không thấy Potter đáp lại, nó hơi quay mặt nhìn ra sau, hoảng loạn dâng lên trong lòng và nói linh tinh những cái gì có Salazar mà biết. Điều tiếp theo nó nhớ là Potter nhảy ra khỏi giường, hàng loạt những hoạt động vui vẻ không bao giờ được phép nói với trẻ nhỏ tiếp tục diễn ra sau đó.

“Không!” – Dứt mình ra khỏi hồi tưởng, Draco khó khăn đáp. Tất cả những gì cuối cùng của Slytherin sót lại trong người nó ngăn cái miệng nó nói cho Potter biết rằng Pansy bảo nhà vệ sinh của cửa hàng đó khá rộng rãi và thoáng mát, rất phù hợp với một hai trận ‘đọ đũa phép’.

Lúc sau, khi cả hai đã tắm rửa sạch sẽ, nó vận lại bộ quần áo hôm qua, còn Potter mặc chiếc áo phông trắng, quần thun ngồi trong phòng khách, nó cảm thấy mình phải nói một điều gì đó. Một điều gì đó thật ngọt ngào, nhất là khi Potter trông cực kì đáng yêu với ánh nắng hắt vào một bên mặt gã, làm gã hơi nhíu mày vì còn ngái ngủ.

“Tao thích mày đeo kính hơn.” – Cuối cùng nó nói, vì lúc đó Potter để quên mắt kính trong phòng ngủ. Thật bất ngờ khi gã có thể đi lại được hay làm được những điều ‘vô cùng hay ho trên giường’ khi không có kính.

Potter cười vang lên. “Tối nay tao sẽ đeo kính, hứa đấy.”

Lúc nó bước ra khỏi lò sưởi Thái Ấp, mẹ nó đã chờ sẵn. Bà lo lắng nhìn nó rồi nhẹ nhàng thở ra. “Đêm qua con không về, mẹ đã sợ có chuyện gì. Nhưng con có lẽ đã có một đêm vui vẻ, phải không?”

“Vâng.” – Draco đáp, thấy hơi xấu hổ.

“Đói rồi hả?” – Mẹ của nó dịu dàng – “Lên thay quần áo đi, mẹ sẽ bảo lũ gia tinh chuẩn bị bữa trưa cho con, chiều nay con sẽ đi làm chứ?”

“Dạ, có.” – Draco cúi đầu, sợ rằng sẽ để lộ thêm điều gì nếu nó ngẩng lên. – “Con xin phép.”

An toàn trong phòng mình, nó đi vội đến gương.

Draco đã hiểu sao mẹ nó lại nói vậy, nó chẳng thể dừng nụ cười đang ngoạc đến tận mang tai và đôi mắt ngập hạnh phúc của mình.

Draco thật chẳng đợi được đến lúc có thể gặp lại Potter ở chỗ làm vào chiều nay.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic đã được đăng trên facebook và wordpress của HDFCVN


End file.
